Secret Love, Secret Song
by Lucy H. Fullbuster
Summary: Gray and Lucy, both the top 1 singers in America. They both hate each other. Lucy thinks Gray is a pervert and Gray thinks Lucy is a crybaby. They both join a website where you can chat with random people and they have a chat. They fall in love in the website, clueless that the person they love is the person they hate. Will they hate each other forever or will they have a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love, Secret Song 

_Secret- _Singing

"Secret"- Talking

'Secret'- Thoughts 

Chapter 1: The Discovery

_I got the eye of the tiger_

_A fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I_ _am a champion _

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar….._

The blonde in the recording studio, currently wearing her purple Skull Candy headphones, had her eyes closed and tears flowing down her eyes. She wrote this song for her ex because he thought she was weak, helpless and a loser. She wrote this song and was currently showing her managers Erza and Mira. She opened her eyes and found the two smiling at her. She removed her headphones and approached her managers.

"How was it?" She asked, hopeful for good feedback.

"Beautiful." "It was simply amazing." Both managers smiled at her.

"Seriously?" She asked.  
"Yes Lucy." Mira replied and smiled. Lucy hugged them both and they decided to go to Starbucks.

-WITH GRAY-

_In my head I see you all over me_

_In my head you fulfil my fantasies_

_In my head you'll be screaming lo-o-o-ove_

_In my head it's going down, going down _

_In my head…_

The raven-haired singer in the recording room smiled after he sang the last note. He was currently shirtless and wearing blue Beats headphones. He was, right now, asking a girl, a hot one at that, out. So he made her this song. He went in front of his managers Jellal and Laxus and the three high-fived.

"So so? Good?" The raven –haired asked.

"Hell yeah!" "Awesome shit bro!" Both his managers said.

"You think she'll like?" The raven asked, referring to the girl he was asking out.

"Yup Gray." Jellal said and gave a smile.

"Yes! C'mon let's go to Starbucks." Gray suggested. His managers agreed and they went off.

-AT STARBUCKS -

"I'd have 3 vanilla fraps" Erza ordered for the three of them. Mira and Lucy were currently sitting on a table for three. Behind Erza a blue-haired man stood. He had a red tattoo over his right eye. On a table beside Lucy and Mira's, Gray and Laxus sat. They didn't notice each other since they were back-to-back. Erza came with their vanilla fraps and sat down.

"So Lucy when are we making the music video?" Mira asked.

"Hmm. Next week?" Lucy replied. Erza nodded drinking her frap.

"That's great Lucchan!" Mira smiled and started drinking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/30 MINS LATER\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\

"C'mon guys. Let's get back to the studio." Lucy said. She, Mira and Erza started cleaning up and prepared to leave, but so did Gray, Jellal and Laxus. Both groups stood at the same time not noticing each other yet. Truth be told Laxus and Mira were a couple. So were Jellal and Erza. Though they knew Gray and Lucy hated each other so they just didn't tell. When Mira's eyes caught sight of blonde spiky hair she turned and saw Laxus. She smiled at him and he winked at her. She saw Jellal also so she nudged Erza and gestured where the guys were. Erza smirked at Jellal and he just returned the gesture. Lucy and Gray both noticed that their managers seemed pre-occupied looking at something behind them. They both turned around at the same time and when they saw each other, looks of anger were exchanged.

"Perverted exhibitionist." Lucy said with a killer glare. Gray snarled at the name.

"Hello ugly crybaby." Gray said calmly and smirked evilly at Lucy. Lucy looked offended by the name and glared even harder at Gray.

"I hate you." Lucy said with venom lacing her words.

"Don't worry sweetheart. The feeling's mutual." Gray smirked and said calmly.

"Fuck you Fullbuster." Lucy said full of hatred. Gray gave a low chuckle.

"You sure you're ready for that Heartfilia?" Gray asked.

"PERVERT!" Lucy screamed.

"Hey! You suggested it babe!" Gray said with a flirty smile.

"Ara, ara what a discovery!" Mira said and chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Love, Secret Song

_Secret- _Singing

"Secret"- Talking

'Secret'- Thoughts

Chapter 2: Music Video Week.

Normal P.O.V.

"Lucchan were making your music video today. You excited?" Mira asked smiling.

"Super-di-duper Mir-nee!" Lucy exclaimed a smile on her angelic face. Mira laughed and held on to Lucy's hand.

"Well let's get you to hair and makeup then!" Mira exclaimed clearly excited. Lucy giggled and nodded. They went to their hair and make-up tent and sat Lucy down on a chair and the people started preparing her for the MV.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/ WITH THE GUYS-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/ -\-/-\-

"Yo Gray! You ready for today?" Jellal asked.

"I sure as hell am!" Gray exclaimed.

"That's good cause we gotta get you ready!" Laxus told him, just arriving now.

"Sure let's go." Gray replied and they went to their prep tent and started to get ready.

-WITH LUCY-

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was sitting on a chair in my prep tent. I pulled out my IPhone 5s and turned my wifi on. I logged on to my favourite website. It let you chat with random people, and if you liked having a conversation with that person you could save that person in your account. And there was this guy. I've been chatting with him for months now and I enjoyed talking with him. He wasn't a fake. He was kind and sweet. I logged on and checked if he was online. He was! While my prep team was fixing my hair and make-up I sent him a message.

_Golden Key: Hey! _

_Frozen Star: Hey beautiful! _

_Golden Key: You haven't even seen me yet._

_Frozen Star: I don't have to see you to know you're beautiful. The fact that you're beautiful inside makes you beautiful outside too. _

_Golden Key: You're so sweet. __ Whatcha up to_?

_Frozen Star: Thank you. Nothin really. You?_

_Golden Key: Nothing much either. Hey talk again later? I gotta go do something _

_Frozen Star: Sure __ Bye _

_Golden Key: Bye! ;)_

_-Golden Key is offline-_

Gray's P.O.V.

I really like this girl. Even though I haven't met her in person I'm falling for her. We've been chatting for months now and I'm really starting to like her.

"Gray let's go!" I heard a voice say cutting my train of thought. I saw Laxus waving me over. I stood up realizing I was ready we just had to shoot my MV now and we'd be done. I rushed over to where my managers were and went to my scene.

"Let's do this." I told them and went to where my scene was set.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._

_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
_

_I can see it going down, going down.  
_

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
_

_In my head, you fulfil my fantasy ._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
_

_In my head, it's going down.  
_

_In my head, it's going down.  
_

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

Some dudes know all the right things to say.  


_When it comes down to it, it's just a game.  
_

_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
_

_Get down to business let's skip foreplay._

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  


_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
_

_I can see it going down, going down._

In my head, I see you all over me.  


_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
_

_In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
_

_In my head, it's going down.  
_

_In my head, it's going down.  
_

_In my head._

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  


_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
_

_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
_

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
_

_I can see it going down, going down._

In my head, I see you all over me.  


_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
_

_In my head, you'll be screaming no.  
_

_In my head, it's going down.  
_

_In my head, it's going down._

In my head, I see you all over me.  


_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
_

_In my head, you'll be screaming more.  
_

_In my head, it's going down.  
_

_In my head, it's going down.  
_

_In my head._

I breathed out the last note. All that dancing and singing is really tiring.

"AND CUT!" My director said. "That's a wrap guys!" Jellal says and everyone starts applauding for another successful shoot. I smile at the scene.

"Congrats everyone! Thank you!" I tell them and the clapping gets louder.

\(^_^)/ With Lucy \(^_^)/

Lucy's P.O.V.

I smile staring at our chat. He was a really great guy.

"There you go princess you're ready." My stylist, Cancer, told me. I looked great!

"Thank you Cancer." I thanked him and smiled. I stood up and went to my set, Erza and Mira sitting on chairs at the side of the scene.

"3….2…..1….. Action!" My director says.

_I __used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me passed the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down but I got up,_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down but I got up_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

_Dancing through the fire, cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down but I got up,_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down but I got up_

_Get ready 'cause i've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger the fighter_

_Dancing through the fire, 'cause i am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_Roar Roar Roar Roar Roar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter_

_Dancing through the fire, cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_And you're gonna hear me roar!_

"And cut!" My director shouts.

"Woohoo!" I yell and everyone starts clapping.

"Congratulations everyone! We'll see you next week." Erza states and everyone started clapping. I smile and head off to change


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Love, Secret Song

_Secret- _Singing

"Secret"- Talking

'Secret'- Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3: A Deal We Never Agreed On.

Normal P.O.V

It was a week after Gray and Lucy finished their MVs. And since Gray and Lucy both worked under Fairy Tail corporation, their boss: Makarov Dreyar was really proud of them. They were once again voted number 1. But Makarov knew how badly they hated each other, which disappointed him dearly. So he thought of a good solution to fix their broken relationship. He told his secretary, Laki to call Erza, Mira, Jellal and Laxus. Once all 4 were in his office he explained his plan and the managers all liked it. He smiled and they put their plan into action. Erza and Mira went to Lucy's room. They let themselves in since they were basically family. They heard Lucy singing Roar while cooking bacon and eggs.

"Luce can you make me some? I'm starving…." Erza asked. Lucy just chuckled not even a little bit startled. She nodded and added 4 more bacons and 4 more eggs. Mira and Erza sat themselves in the dining area. A few minutes later Lucy came holding 3 plates. She placed one for each and she sat down.

"ITADAKIMASU!" They all shouted and started laughing and giggling and they started eating.

* * *

^_^ WITH THE GUYS ^_^

Jellal and Laxus headed over to Gray's apartment. They entered the house and Jellal ordered pizza. They decided to let Gray sleep and wake him when the pizza arrived. 15 minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Jellal went to get the pizza and Laxus went to wake Gray up. When he arrived in Gray's bedroom he pushed Gray off. He heard a thud and a string of curses. He just smirked waiting for Gray to notice his presence. Once Gray stood up he saw Laxus and growled.

"Fuck you so much Laxus." Gray said holding up his middle finger. Laxus chuckled and they headed to the dining room where the pizza was.

"Yummy…" Gray said eating a piece.

"Thanks Jellal." Laxus said.

"Sure. Hey hurry up we gotta go to the studio." Jellal replied.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 MINS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-At the Fairy Tail studio-

*BUMP!*

"PERVERT!"  
"CRYBABY!"

The 4 managers turned around and found their stars screaming at each other.

"Why the hell did you bump me Fullbuster!?" Lucy shouted.

"Me? The fuck Heartfilia? It was your fault!" Gray replied/screamed at Lucy

"Fucking bastard." Lucy told him.

"And she can curse!" Gray said.

"I curse when it's you I'm talking to." Lucy growled.

"Okay stop it you too. Let's go to the lounge we have to tell you both something important." Erza said.

* * *

-IN THE LOUNGE xD-

"So what's up?" Lucy asked once all 6 of them were comfortable.

"You're gonna make a song together!" Mira exclaimed joyfully.

"What the hell!?" Both Lucy and Gray asked.

"Relax guys." Jellal started. "Makarov asked both of you to do this so you will stop hating each oth-" He was cut off by two loud voices.

"That is never going to fucking happen!" Both the singers shouted.

"I DON'T CARE! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Jellal screamed making the two shut up and sit down. "As I was saying, Makarov expects at least the chorus of this song today. And if you don't deliver, we will put both of you on probation. No concerts, tours heck no new songs. So I suggest you both cooperate and start working. Gray and Lucy both too shocked to retaliate just nodded, stood up and went to a room.

* * *

-Gray and Lucy-

Both singers were just sitting there with a ballpen and paper. They tried writing but it seemed like at that exact moment they had writer's block. So instead of writing both of them took out their IPhones and logged into the website. They didn't notice they were both doing the same thing.

_Golden Key: Hey _

_Frozen Star: Hey Pretty __ what's up?_

_Golden Key: I'm frustrated!_

_Frozen Star: Tell me what happened sweetheart._

_Golden Key: I'm writing this story. It's about a boy and a girl and they don't know each other. They both just want to love somebody and they find each other. But there's a poem and I can't write it!_

_Frozen Star: I see. How about start it with, I really wanna love somebody?_

_Golden Key: Hey that's good! Gonna go write now okay? Chat later? _

_Frozen Star: Sure! __ Good luck on your story _

_-Golden Key is offline-_

"Hey Gray I think I have a good idea about the chorus." Lucy told Gray. For once they weren't fighting or shouting they were actually, peaceful.

* * *

\(^_^)/ 2 HORS LATER/(-_-)\

"Hey we actually finished the whole song." Gray smiled at Lucy and Lucy surprisingly, smiled back. At that moment both teens' heartbeats skipped.

"Hey c'mon let's show it to our managers." Gray stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran searching for their managers.

* * *

Hi Minna this is a short chappy since it's just them making the song. Next chapter they show it to Makarov :)) Hope you like it!

Leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Love, Secret Song

_Secret- _Singing

"Secret"- Talking

'Secret'- Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 4: Love Somebody

"Erza! Mira!" Lucy called once she was red and white hair. The 4 managers turned around and saw the two singers running hand-in-hand. They all smiled at this.

"What is it Lucchan?" Mira asked. Lucy and Gray stopped in front of their managers and panted, trying to catch their breath but never once letting go of each other's hand.

"M-mir-mira….huh w-we finished o-our song." Lucy said still panting from their marathon.

"Ara, ara. Can we hear?" Mira asked. Lucy and Gray just nodded and started their walk to the recording studio, still holding each other's hand, need I remind you? Once they were in the studio, they went in the door and behind the glass wall. Gray let go of Lucy's hand to put his headphones on and Lucy looked sad. She put on her earphones too and they waited for their managers to settle down. Lucy suddenly got nervous and was visibly shaking. Gray saw this and reached his hand over and Lucy held onto his hand like a life-line.

* * *

_Lucy-singing_

_Gray-singing_

_**Both-singing**_

* * *

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow _

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow  
_

_But if I fall for you, i'll never recover  
_

_If I fall for you, i'll never be the same_

_**I really wanna love somebody  
**_

_**I really wanna dance the night away  
**_

_**I know we're only half way there  
**_

_**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
**_

_**I really wanna touch somebody  
**_

_**I think about you every single day  
**_

_**I know we're only half way there  
**_

_**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**_

You're such a hard act for me to follow

_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah  
_

_But if I fall for you, i'll never recover  
_

_If I fall for you, i'll never be the same_

_**I really wanna love somebody**_

_**I really wanna dance the night away  
**_

_**I know we're only half way there  
**_

_**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
**_

_**I really wanna touch somebody  
**_

_**I think about you every single day  
**_

_**I know we're only half way there  
**_

_**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
**__  
I don't know where to start, i'm just a little lost  
_

_I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop  
_

_I don't know what to do, i'm right in front of you  
_

_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah  
__  
I really wanna love somebody  
_

_I really wanna dance the night away  
_

_I know we're only half way there  
_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
_

_I really wanna touch somebody  
_

_I think about you every single day  
_

_I know we're only half way there  
_

_**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**_

They ended up facing each other and staring at each other's eyes. Lucy blushed and turned away and so did Gray. The managers smiled watching this little scene. They started clapping because the song was really good. Gray and Lucy took off their headphones and approached their managers.

"Did you like it?" Lucy asked nervously. All the managers nodded and smiled. At the spur of the moment Lucy turned and hugged Gray. For a moment Gray was shocked but, he smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you." Lucy told Gray pulling away slightly to look at Gray's face.

"Thank you too." Gray smiled. Lucy buried her face in the spot where Gray's neck and shoulder meet. Gray just hugged her tighter.

"Guys I forgot to mention something." Jellal said. Both singers pulled away and looked at Jellal letting him continue. "You actually have to make a whole album, go on tour and concerts all over the world since your collab is great news for everyone.

"Oh so when, I don't know, did you FORGET this info!?" Gray asked, mad at his manager for not telling him sooner.

"Hey that wouldn't be so bad right Gray?" Lucy asked. Gray thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Well those songs aren't gonna write themselves. Let's go." Lucy said, grabbed Gray's hand and they both headed to their writing room.

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~IN THE WRITING ROOM~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"So what are we writing about?" Gray asked.

"Hmmm… Love obviously and a bit of hate." Lucy explained. She had tons of great ideas that Gray excitedly listened to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey we made 5 songs now. Break first?" Gray asked and Lucy nodded in reply. Lucy pulled out her IPhone and logged in to the website.

_Golden Key: Hey thanks for the inspiration. _

_Frozen Star: No problem. I'm glad to help. _

_Golden Key: So I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now… Can we meet? In person?_

_Frozen Star: Uhm, sure when?_

_Golden Key: Tomorrow? I mean we've been chatting her for months now and I, uhm, I sorta…kinda…..hmmm._

_Frozen Star: Hey speak up its fine _

_Golden Key: I sorta kinda fell in love with you…._

_Frozen Star: …_

_Golden Key: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just really fell for you and I'm sorry…._

_Frozen Star: Its fine __ I actually fell I love with you too._

_Golden Key: Really? Seriously?_

_Frozen Star: Yes and yes __ So tomorrow?_

_Golden Key: Yup 8 am at the Starbucks in front of Forever 21?_

_Frozen Star: Sure. Would it be wrong to say I love you right now?_

_Golden Key: Actually no it won't _

_Frozen Star: I love you…._

_Golden Key: I love you too…_

_Frozen Star: Starbucks, I'll be the boy in a blue shirt, white jacket and jeans._

_Golden Key: Yes, I'll be the girl in the black tutu skirt, blue tank and white jacket._

_Frozen Star: We kinda match then?_

_Golden Key: Exactly. Oh by the way I'm a blonde _

_Frozen Star: I'm raven haired _

_Golden Key: See ya __ 3_

_Frozen Star: Yup __ 3_

_-Golden Key is offline-_

_-Frozen Star is offline-_

Gray and Lucy both smiled at the chat they both just had.

"Break done?" They both asked in unison. They stared at each other for a while and burst out in a fit of laughter. 5 minutes later they settled down and got to work.

Not knowing that tomorrow, would change their lives forever.


End file.
